We have shown in work supported by this grant that locusts respond behaviorally to discrete wind and visual stimuli used as flight orientation cues, only while they are actually flying. Also, the giant cockroach Gromphadorhina alters stereotyped reflexive outputs if these are performed as part of its righting behavior. Our goal now is to understand the mechanisms underlying these behavioral switches. We shall try to define the central neuronal elements employed in switching, and study the ways in which these interact with the normal reflex pathways.